1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electrical junction trough to serve as mounting and wiring means for lighting fixtures and electrical components.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known electrical junction boxes and troughs. However, there is not a single trough with a substantially ninety degree design with a plurality of connectors to support multiple electrical components and that can be affixed universally on the vertex of a substantially ninety degree corner of a structure, a flat surface or a circular pole. There are various junction boxes designed for mounting on flat surfaces only. There are condulets with bodies designed to support conduits and multiple electrical components, but not while simultaneously affixed on the vertex of a ninety degree corner. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electrical auxiliary trough. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.